Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-2n - 2}{6n} + \dfrac{3n + 8}{6n}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-2n - 2 + 3n + 8}{6n}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{n + 6}{6n}$